Creep
The Creep is a bog monster-looking creature attacks April, Casey and theTurtles in the woods in the 3rd season of the 2012 TV series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Appearance Creep's face is a zombie-like mound of mud, his skull shape is very close to that of a turtle. Creep will steal his wardrobe from a sunbeaten scarecrow, including his first mask. For his second mask he wears Casey's goalie mask. He has daisies growing on his skin. History Following his defeat at the hands of Shredder, Leonardo spends some time recovering in North Hampton, New York. Donatello concocts a batch of medicine using Mutagen as a base and feeds it to Leo in an attempt to aid his recovery. Leonardo vomits up the medicine into the bog, which mutates into Creep. Creep stalks the Turtles, April, and Casey near the O'Neil Farmhouse. Raphael is the first to be targeted by Creep. Creep then ambushes Donatello and Michelangelo, near a shack that contains the bottle of the mutagen medicine and Raphael turned into a planet mutant. Creep then attacks Casey and April as they try their best to take down Creep where it ends up taking Casey's hockey mask. Upon seeing April get abducted, Leonardo traces Creep to his shack where he ends up fighting it. After Leonardo walks back to the shack where the group is attacked by Creep, they try their best to take down Creep. Using the mutagen medicine bottle, the Turtles and April play keep away with it until Leo destroys the bottle and April and Casey manage to chain Creep. Donatello was able to use an I.V. vacuum to drain the mutagen out of Creep in order to restore Raphael from his flower form. The rest of Creep ended up back into it's goo-like form which starts to glow in a glass jar. Abilities Creep is a super strong, super-durable mutant. He is capable of strategic planning despite his apparent limited intelligence. As a plant mutant, he is capable of regenerating any injuries inflicted on him. He can also reattach dismembered limbs, such as he had done with his left arm. The Creep has the ability to transform other beings into feral, plantlike creatures, and syphon off their mutagen as nourishment. It is unknown if he has the ability to perform this on non-mutants, and if he could, whether he would receive any benefit from it. The Creep's primary weapon is a pitchfork, but it is capable in other melee weapons such as katana. Trivia * The Creep worships the mutagen as its his life-giving source. * The Creep is the second plant-like mutant with regenerative abilities to be introduced in the series the first being Snakeweed. * He seems to be an inspired combination of Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees and Marvel Comics' Man-Thing ** His overalls has the brand name Vorhees as a reference to Jason Voorhees, who also wore overalls. ** The Creep's uses a bag with only one eye whole as a mask, but later he trades it for a hockey mask, much like Jason Voorhees. ** The shrine he has of the mutagen mirrors the shrine to the head of Jason's mother. ** Both the Creep and Jason Voorhees don't talk, only grunt. * The Creep's theft of Raphael's mutagen and his temporary change in mutation depicted in Within the Woods, is a nod to Bloodsucker in the Mirage comic story arc Down to the River, River Hymn and Old Man River. Fanon Info * Creep was later moved to Goji Island and placed in the marshlands. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island